Conventional monitoring arrangements may include a plurality of field devices (e.g., smart field devices), positioned at various locations on a network. The smart field devices may include a processor, and can be temperature sensors, pressure sensors, flow rate sensors, valves, switches, etc., or combinations thereof. The smart field devices may be communicatively coupled to each other using an open smart communications protocol. Such open smart communications protocols may include HART®, PROFIBUS®, FOUNDATION® Fieldbus, etc. These open smart communications protocol enable smart field devices that are manufactured by different manufactures to be used together in the same process. The conventional arrangements also may include a controller communicatively coupled to each of the smart field devices using the open smart communications protocol. Moreover the controller may include a processor, and can receive data from each of the smart field devices.
In operation, each smart field device may perform a particular function within the arrangement. For example, a temperature sensor may measure a temperature of a liquid, a pressure sensor may measure pressure within a container, a flow rate sensor may measure a flow rate of the liquid, etc. Similarly, valves and switches may open to allow or increase the flow of the liquid, or may close to stop the flow of the liquid or to decrease the flow rate of the liquid. After the smart field devices obtain measurements of various process parameters, or the valves or switches are opened/closed, the smart field devices may communicate with the controller. For example, the smart field devices may forward the data to the controller, and the controller can implement a control procedure based on the received data.
Moreover, the smart field devices and/or the controller may be adapted or operable to detect existing problems associated with the smart field devices. For example, the smart field device can measure instantaneous temperatures and/or instantaneous flow rates of a fluid, and may store the temperatures and flow rates in a database. The smart field devices can also continuously calculate an average fluid temperature or an average fluid flow rate, and compare the most recently measured temperature or flow rate to the average fluid temperature or flow rate, respectively. When the efficiency of the smart field device decreases, the most recently measured temperature or flow rate may be substantially less than or greater than the average temperature or flow rate, respectively. When the smart field device detects this deviation, it forwards the data to the controller, and the controller reports the existence of the problem to a receiving processing system. Subsequently, the smart field device may be replaced and/or maintenance can be performed on the smart field device.
Nevertheless, such systems only depend on the data associated with the performance of the smart field device to determine whether to replace or perform maintenance on the smart field device. Consequently, problems with the smart field device may arise before the maintenance is performed on the smart field device and/or before the smart field device is replaced. Moreover, in order to access the data associated with the performance of the smart field device, certain programming language and/or particular platform used by the receiving processing system can be the same as the programing language and/or the platform used by a processing system which is accessing the data.